Amber Eyes
by Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride
Summary: Bella's older sister comes to live with her in Forks, but after an accident, she meets the captivating and beautiful Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and is instantly attracted to him.
1. Prologue

Amber Eyes

Prologue

_Rosalie caught her head, with vampire speed. She screamed in pain, causing the rest of the family to come run in. Rosalie carried her to Carlisle's study, tears in her eyes that will never be able to fall. The family followed, Carlisle and Edward already frantically searching for medical supplies. She screamed again as Rosalie held her head, trying to calm her down while dry sobbing. Jasper was outside, not trusting himself around the newest addition to the family, but still sending calm vibes to her, and the rest of the family. Alice was also trying to calm down the girl, dry sobbing just like her adopted sibling. The vampires could smell the blood already seeping through. Alice and Emmet were also forced out of the room, both worried for the girl inside who was screaming in pain, feeling sympathy, worry, and love, so much love for the girl inside. Minutes later, Rosalie was forced to leave the room in fear of harming the girl inside, still dry sobbing. She and Alice hugged, waiting for the sound of the baby's cry. They slowly heard her heart stop beating, and the soft cries of the newborn child…_


	2. Amber

Amber Eyes

I do not own anything.

BPOV (Bella)

"Hey Bells! It's your sister!" Charlie called up to me as I finished my calculus homework. I jumped out of the chair and sprinted downstairs, grabbing the phone from him and sprinting back upstairs. Having heard all this, she laughed.

"Well hello little sister. Miss me?" she asked as I shut the door. I rolled my eyes, and then remembered she couldn't see.

"Of course, you haven't called me in forever!" I nearly shrieked into the phone. She laughed again.

"Oh, dear me sister I simply couldn't! So, to make it up to you, go open the front door," she said, amusement clear in her voice. I ran down the stairs, and flung open the door, swinging the door open to reveal my older high school senior sister, Amber Katherine Swan. I dropped the phone and screamed, flinging my arms around her. She screamed and hugged me back as we jumped up and down. I heard Charlie laugh behind us and I turned around giving him glare. "You knew!" I said accusingly.

"Renee called. She warned me," he said, still laughing. I dragged Amber inside and Charlie picked up her bags. He led the way to the attic, where he set her bags down on the bed.

"Well, it's not much, but I'm sure you'll be fine," he said.

"It's fine, Dad, thanks. Go get ready for work, we'll be fine," Amber said.

"Alright. Well, no parties, and get something to eat," he said.

"Of course, and who would we invite anyway? Go get ready or you'll be late," Amber reassured. He shook his head but went back downstairs. We waited until we heard his police cruiser to pull out and go down the road before heading back outside and lugging all of her stuff up to the attic. I put her clothes away in her drawers while she unpacked the rest. She plugged in her MP3 player and One Direction's new song "I Would" came on. We started to sing along with Liam, Harry, Zayne, Louis, and Niall.

_Lately I found myself thinking  
Been dreaming about you a lot  
And up in my head I'm your boyfriend  
But that's one thing you've already_ _got  
He drives to school every morning,  
while I walk alone in the rain  
He'd kill me without any warning,  
If he took a look in my brain  
Would he say he's in  
L-O-V-E?  
'Cause if it was me then I would  
would he hold you when you're feeling low  
Baby you should know that I would__**  
**__would he say he's in  
L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me then I would  
would he hold you when you're feeling low  
Baby you should know that I would  
Back in my head we were kissing  
I thought things were going alright  
With I sign on my back saying  
'kick me'  
Reality ruined my life  
Feels like I'm constantly playing,  
A game that I'm destined to loose  
Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend,  
he's got 27 tattoos!  
Would he say he's in  
L-O-V-E  
well if it was me, then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low,  
Baby you should know that I would  
Would he say he's in  
L-O-V-E  
well if it was me then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low,  
Baby you should know that I would  
I would  
I would  
Would he please you?  
Would he kiss you?  
Would he treat you like I would?  
Would he touch you?  
Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?  
Would he say he's in  
L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low,  
Baby you should know that I would  
Would he please you? (Would he please you?)  
Would he kiss you? (Would he kiss you?)  
Would he treat you like I would? (Like I would?)  
Would he touch you? (Would he touch you?)  
Would he need you? (Would he need you?)  
Would he love you like I would? (Like I would?)  
Would he say he's in  
L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me then I would, I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low,  
Baby you should know that I would,  
I would, I would yeah!_

We laughed as Amber set her lava lamp on top of the dresser.

"I can't compete with your boyfriend, he's got 27 tattoos!" Amber sang. My stomach rumbled and I blushed as Amber laughed.

"Pizza?" she asked, going down the circular spiral that led to the attic. She grabbed the phone from the kitchen counter and called the pizza place in Port Angeles. When the pizza guy arrived we took the pizza and paid him, then flopped down onto the couch, eating the pizza out of the box and watching TV.

**Review please! **


	3. the Cullens

Amber Eyes

Own nuffin'!

APOV (Alice)

_Vision_

_A girl their age walked along with another girl across the High School parking lot. They were heading over to a large red, beaten old truck, talking quietly. Her family and herself on the other side of the parking lot, just as a big Ford Transit came barreling down the parking lot, heading straight for them. People watched with wide eyes, trying to warn them. They turned and looked at the car with wide eyes. The older one pushed the younger against the truck, shielding the girl and car with herself. Edward ran at vampire speed, too fast for humans to see. He stopped the car with his hand just before the car crushed the two girls.  
_

I hummed after the vision ended, and I looked around my family, consisting of my 'brothers' Emmet, Edward, and Jasper, my boyfriend. And my 'sisters' Rosalie and Alice, with the father figure of the family, Carlisle. Edward frowned.

"Who are they?" Edward asked.

"Who are who?" Emmet asked.

"Edward, Emmet, please, let Alice talk," Carlisle said, then nodded to me, signaling for me to talk. I cleared my throat-not that I needed too-and and said, "I think it was the Chief's daughters. I heard some kids at school talk about them. They came over the weekend." I was sucked into another vision.

_ Vision  
The older girl was running in Port Angeles, you could hear the men behind her, cackling. She was glancing back behind her, making sure she kept the right distance between her and the men. She sharply cut into an alley, and her slim, beautiful human form changed into a black panther, much like the way shape-shifters morphed. The men ran into the alley and immediately stopped laughing, looking at the lethal animal in front of them. They visibly gulped and backed away as the panther stalked forward, growling, showing long, sharp white teeth. But the thing that really captured their attention, were her golden, amber eyes._

I looked up at Edward's shocked face.

"Alice?" Jasper and Rosalie asked, both casting me worried glances.

"Edward, did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Emmet whined. I gave him an annoyed glance and said, "The older sister, she was being chased by these guys. She ran into an alley, and she changed, like the shape-shifters, into a black panther. I think she was about to attack the guys, but then it cut off," I explained. Carlisle frowned.

"Keep an eye on this girl and her sister. If anything weird happens, inform me," he said. We all nodded, confused about the Swans'…..

Time skip (at school, Amber's POV)

My alarm went off at 4:30 the next morning and I quickly shut it off, hoping Bella hadn't heard. I wasn't exactly thrilled with putting her and Charlie in this kind of danger, but I mean, I know for fact that I'm not the only super natural in the area. Jacob Black, for example. He should be just about the Quilete pack leader by now. I hopped out of bed and crept downstairs, being careful not to wake either of my relatives. I slipped out of the house and ran into the woods until I could no longer see the house. I shifted into one of my forms, a black panther. My other forms were Wolf, Jaguar, Bengal Tiger, Bobcat, Snow Leopard, and Cheetah. I ran further into the woods, heading to La Push. I heard rustling leaves behind me and listened. No heartbeats. I growled and whipped around. I saw the vampire residents of Forks behind me. The little pixie-looking girl stepped forward and reached her hand out to me. I growled and stepped back. She slowly bowed at the waist, her right foot in front of the other. I put my four feet in a similar position and lowered my head, flattening my ears against my skull and making a whining sound. She smiled softly and stood from her position and held her hand out again. I softly padded over and raised my head into her hand. She pet my head, now on her knees in front of me.

"What's your name?" she asked. I blinked a couple of times and she looked at my eyes.

"Amber?" she guessed. I nodded.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter, correct?" she asked. I nodded again.

"How did this happen?" I whined and looked around. I saw a squirrel and stalked toward it, catching it in my teeth. I felt its small body fall limp in my mouth and I dropped it in front of the blonde girl. She took a step back, but was drawn to the blood.

"Blood?" Blondie guessed. I nodded again, and then pranced, jumping around her. She smiled down at me.

"It skips in generation?" Blondie asked. I nodded again. She took the same position pixie girl had been in. I bowed back and jogged up to her. She held her hand out to me. She smoothed the hair in my head and said, "You're beautiful." Her family stared at her in awe and shock as I nudged her hand to say, "You too." She smiled at me.

"Can you change into anything else?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Can you show me?" she asked curiously. I nodded again and backed away, before running straight to her, jumping in the air and changing into a Snow Leopard.

"What else?" she asked.

_Wolf, Jaguar, Bengal Tiger, Bobcat, Cheetah, Snow Leopard, Black Panther _I wrote in the dirt.

"Impressive," she said. I bowed my head and flattened my ears against my skull again.

"Amber, this is Emmet, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. They're my family. And I'm Rosalie," she said smiling. They all bowed in the same manner as Rosalie and Alice. I bowed back.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked.

_20_ I wrote in the dirt.

"You're 20? Then why are you going to the high school?" Emmet asked.

_Bella_ I wrote. I heard a howl and winced. Jake appeared behind me and said to my mind _what are you doing with the leeches?_

_Having a civil conversation and it's nice to see you too. _

_Whatever. I got worried. _He thought.

_Aww, love you too Jakie-poo! _I squealed in my head making him wince and make a whining noise. I rolled my eyes and turned to the vampires.

"See you at school?" Edward asked. I nodded. They nodded, and Jake and I ran to La Push. Jake morphed back and put his shorts on, and threw me a shirt that I caught between my teeth and went into the woods, shifting back and putting on his shirt. I slipped on the shorts I had kept with me. I ran back to the clearing and hugged Jacob. He hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"But since you spent so much time with those Cullens, we'll have to hang out some other time, go back and get ready for school," Jacob said. I nodded and kissed his cheek before running back to my house. I crept inside and to the bathroom, hopping into the shower and washing away the scent of cat. I quickly hopped back out and wrapped a towel around me, picking up the clothes and rushing up to the attic. I picked out black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a tiger face on it with combat boots. I ran my brush through my caramel colored hair with red, blonde, black, and orange streaks in it. I put on gold eyeliner and black mascara, with white eye shadow and pomegranate flavored lip gloss. I put on my leather jacket and made my way downstairs, rapping my knuckles on Bella's door. I heard groan and laughed. I opened the door and bounced on her bed happily like a child waking their parents on Christmas. She got up, glaring at me and made her way to the bathroom. I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. Today was going to be an interesting day…


	4. School, meet Amber, Amber meet School

Amber Eyes

Do I look like I own Twilight?

APOV (Amber)

Bella came down a few minutes later and helped me set the table.

"Hello girls," Charlie said, walking into the dining room/kitchen.

"Morning Dad," we said simultaneously and then giggled. He shook his head and sat down. I set a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage in front of him.

"Orange juice?" I asked.

"Yes, please," he said. I set a glass of orange juice in front of him and sat down next to Bella. We ate in silence until Charlie stood up and said, "Thank you for the breakfast girls. I've got to go to; I'll be home around dinner time. Be good at school, Amber," he said, giving me a pointed look. I gave him an innocent smile.

"Of course Daddy. I'll be good, I promise," I said. He gave me another look.

"Or at least, I'll try," I said thoughtfully.

"I'll take care of her Dad. Get to work before you're late," Bella said. He nodded and left. Bella laughed.

"What is it that you did in your freshmen year that freaked them out?" Bella asked. I laughed.

"I believe it was sending one of the football jocks to the hospital the night of a game," I mused. "But you can never be too sure."

"Come on, I don't want to be late," Bella said, putting her dishes in the sink. I followed her out the door, and to her old, _really _old truck.

"Ugh, _do you really _expect me to get in_ that?"_ I asked, eyeing the truck with disdain.

"Yes, now get in or we'll be late," she said, hopping into the truck and patting the steering wheel with affection. I snorted and sat in the passenger seat.

"This has to be a violation of at least seven health codes, and I don't think it can even be classified as a _car,"_ I clarified.

"Oh shut up, you know you love it," she said teasingly. I shuddered.

"When Mom and Dad get back together, sure. Until then, keep dreaming little sister!" I said the last part in a sing-song voice. She pulled into the school parking lot and I got out of the car. I leaned on the side of the car as she got out and spotted Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper around a shiny Volvo. Rosalie started walking towards us and the rest followed. Bella got out of the car and then looked at them curiously before groaning.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't do anything to piss them off, A," she said. I scoffed.

"Shut up, B. is it really so bad for someone to want to come up and _introduce themselves?"_ I said, making sure they heard the last part. She gave me a look. Rosalie reached us first and pulled me into a hug, followed by Alice. The boys all smiled at me and I smiled back. Practically the entire parking lot was watching us. Slowly, a group of two girls and two boys walked up behind Bella.

"A, these are my friends, Jessica, Eric, Mike, and Angela. Guys, this is my sister, Amber," Bella said slowly as if talking to a toddler. I scowled and watched as Mike openly ogled my body and Jessica sneered at me.

"Pleasure," I said, malice lacing that word and you could hear the threat: Don't mess with me. Obviously, she didn't get it.

"God, I mean what did you do to your _hair?_ I mean seriously, who puts black and orange stripes in their hair?" she scowled. I stepped up and glared down at her.

"You want to do something about it slut? Because I would be more than pleased to put you in your place," I said, trying to control my body from changing. Another slutty looking girl came up behind her.

"You got something against Jessica, you got something against me. Now I suggest you stop being a bitch or I'll take care of you personally," she snarled. I laughed. Sorry, bad habit.

"You think I'm afraid of someone like _you?_ Sorry, but whenever I see you trying to punch me, I see you whining that it hurt. Good luck with that, princess. I'll see you later Bella," I said, amusement clear in my voice. Rosalie and Alice hooked there arms through mine and steered me to the front office, the guys trailing after us.

"I'm liking you more and more," Alice said. I flashed her a smile and stood in front of the desk.

"Amber Swan," I said, giving Rosalie an annoyed look behind the woman's back, who was ignoring us at the moment. She kept talking on the phone and filing her way too long nails. I slammed my hands on the desk, making her look shocked.

"My schedule would be helpful, don't you think?" I asked pleasantly, giving her a tight smile, with malice once again in my voice and features. She squirmed and nodded. I waited a few minutes before asking, "Are you going to give me the damn schedule or should I go to the principal and tell him the lady at the front desk doesn't deserve the money she's paid because she'd rather be talking on her phone and filing her fake nails while flirting with any male student that walks in? Because I would be honored to." She quickly scrambled for the schedule as I sighed and tapped my finger nails on the desk impatiently. She appeared again handed my schedule, head hung. I snatched it out of her hand and grabbed Rosalie, dragging her out with me. When we were out they laughed.

"Yep, you are definitely my little sister," Emmet said and slung an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and looked at my schedule.

"M'kay….who has English first?" I asked.

"We all do," Alice said. We entered the room and they went to their seats as I went to the teacher to sign a slip I had stolen off the desk. He signed it and then said, "Alright class, we have a new student today. Amber, why don't you tell us a little about yourself and why you're here."

I sighed and said, "I'm Amber, Bella's older sister. I came here because my parents thought it would be a good idea to get away from my old school and I missed Bella."

"Why did your parents send you here?" he questioned. I sighed and ticked the list off my fingers.

"I sent a football jock to the hospital the day of a game because he was harassing me, another jock because he tried to kiss me, another time I accidently kicked a girl I really hated with a soccer ball in the face and broke her face…now listen I could continue, but it would probably be 5th period by the time I've ended so can I sit down now?" I asked. The entire class was shocked that I had done those things and that I talked to a teacher that way, while the Cullens looked like they were trying hard not to laugh. The teacher numbly nodded and pointed to a seat in the back next to Rosalie. I sat next to her and we talked the entire lesson.

Time skip: lunch, still Amber's POV

I walked into the cafeteria with Jasper and followed him to their lunch table, the two of us chatting. I sat in-between Edward and Rosalie, across from Emmet, Alice, and Jasper, their backs to the rest of the school.

"You're not eating," Alice observed. I shook my head and winked at them.

"I can eat it; it's just not very good. We actually have a close diet. I like animal blood. I am a growing cat after all," I said. They all cracked smiles at me.

"We should go hunting together after school," Rosalie suggested. I smiled and nodded. I saw Bella come up behind Alice and give the Cullens shy smiles.

"I heard about your fight with the secretary," she said, hesitantly sitting between Alice and Emmet, smiling at Jasper who had given her his seat. He smiled back and wordlessly sat next to Edward. I threw my hands up into the air.

"I didn't touch her!" I defended myself.

"And being a smartass with your first period teacher," she continued as if I hadn't talked. She gave me a pointed look and said, "Dad told you not to get into trouble."

"I haven't gotten detention and I haven't punched anyone!" I protested.

"What's your class after this?" she asked calmly.

"Physical," I said. She groaned.

"Do not do anything to get yourself in trouble. _Like throwing a dodge ball at a girl you don't like," _she said, emphasizing on the last sentence. I smiled.

"Of course not dear sister. Rose will keep me in line, right Rosie?" I asked sweetly. She snorted.

"Right Alice?" I asked. She nodded, confirming it. Bella sighed.

"Good. I'll see you in gym," she said getting up and walking to her table. I shook my head and went back to talking to Rosalie.

**The gym part will be up soon. Review!**


	5. Lioness, Alpha, Court, Oh My!

Amber Eyes

Chapter 4

I don't own anything!

APOV (Amber)

I walked into gym class with Alice and Rose. We broke away as they went to the girl's locker room and I went to the coach to get my slip signed. She handed me borrowed clothes and I went into the locker room. I changed out of my clothes and into the itchy, good for nothing gym clothes. I met Rose and Alice outside of the locker room, and we walked into the gym.

"I didn't know you had tattoos," Alice whispered.

"Signature. All shape-shifters have one besides their pack markings. Some have more than others, like me for example, I can shift into multiple things, and all those animals have a signature mark on my body," I explained. They both nodded and we left the gym and went to track field with the rest of the class. Immediately we started jogging. I was itching to just shift and run past all these people, but fear of my secret getting out kept me from doing that. I saw Bitch Numero Uno and Bitch Numero Dos up ahead. I narrowed my eyes and sped up faster, going past most people. Alice and Rose kept up at good pace. I ran past the sluts and smirked as they gave each other surprised and irritated looks. They had been the people in front all the others. I kept good distance from them, but that blew up in my face when Numero Uno (Jessica, BTW, in case you were wondering. No. dos is Lauren) caught up to us and "accidently" pushed me to the ground. I caught myself before my face made a Hollywood square and got back up, noticing both of them smirking. I glared and ran up to them, going past them and lapping a couple of slow runners. I kept running, ignoring Numero Uno and Dos's shocked looks as I lapped them too. Finally, I finished my six laps, wanting to go on. I sat down in the grass, not even breathing hard. Rosalie and Alice weren't far behind. Then Slut Queen (Lauren. She dresses worse than Jessica!) and Numero Uno walked up to us.

"What's your problem?" Queen asked. I gave her a bored look.

"I could ask the same question, but I'm pretty sure it would fall on deaf ears," I yawned. Alice and Rosalie smirked from either side of me as Queen's face got red.

"Bitch," Numero Uno said. I snorted.

"That the best you can come up with? Wow, either you didn't even try, or you're as dumb as everyone believes," I said.

They gaped at me for a long time, and I swear they are related to fish. (not to mention the eyes…there is definitely something wrong with them. If I didn't believe it before, I do now)  
"I'm bored now. You can tell Bella I'm just fine and I'll see her later," I said, using my Lioness voice. In a daze, they slowly walked away from us.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked.

I sighed and said, "We shape-shifters are usually in packs. I was a Lioness in my "family". That means I'm special, different. I'm not like the others. I don't eat normal food, I like my independence, and I prefer it actually. But anyway, my blood ranked me high in the packs, which means I had power over the lower ranks, and the magic in my blood gave me…gifts, I guess you could say. I was the Alpha's Lioness."

"Alpha's Lioness?" Alice gave me a questioning look. I sighed.

"To ensure the bloodline continues, I have to marry the Alpha. That's why I came here, I just wasn't ready. He's nice and all, and he's good looking, but, I mean, he's just not the one. In the pack, no one believes in love. We're all expected to marry who we're supposed to marry without doubts and a second thought. I didn't want that…" my voice trailed off.  
"His names William. Good guy, he is. Only person I told I would be leaving. As far as my mother knows, I'm in Maine with him. We made it seem like we left together. He's in Florida right now."

"So you guys both ran away so you didn't have to get married?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Huh," she said thoughtfully. I cracked a smile.

"Though of course we'll never be able to hide forever. The Court will find us eventually. My pack can't find me at the moment, that I know of. I swore allegiance to Jacob Black, although I'm not exactly a part of the pack, I don't feel the others anymore when I shift which is good," I said. Alice opened her mouth to say something when the coach blew her whistle. We got up and brushed the grass of our butts then ran inside ahead of the class. We went to the lockers and changed back into our clothes, going to the mirrors and brushing our hair back into place. We left the locker room and met the guys (I can't really say boys, they're anything but) outside.

"Alright, who has History next?" I asked, checking my schedule.

"I do," Jasper and Emmet chorused. I quickly hugged Alice and Rose and went with them to the History classroom. I went to the teacher and they took their seats in the back. The teacher signed my slip and pointed to a seat next to Emmet as the kids came in. I sat in my chair and doodled in my notebook, not really noticing what I was drawing before Emmet whispered, "Pretty." I looked down at the picture and saw a lethal looking Black Panther, standing next to a sitting Rosalie, who had her legs underneath her. Alice next to a Bengal Tiger, leaning on the animal. A jaguar next to Jasper, both of them crouched in a threatening stance. A Cheetah running next to Edward, a Snow Leopard next to Emmet, had his arms crossed over his chest, and a Bobcat lying on the ground at Carlisle's feet, chin propped on their paws, and a Black Wolf next to a Russet-looking Wolf. Jacob.

I flashed him a smile and closed the notebook, giving the teacher my attention.

…..

APOV (Amber)

I laughed as Emmet and Jasper fought over who would be driving Volvo as we left the classroom.

"I believe I will be driving my own car, thank you," Edward said, appearing behind us.

"Whatevs. Come on little sister, let's go meet Rosie and Allie at the parking lot," Emmet said, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and said, "Theoretically speaking Emmet, I'm older."

"But literally, you would probably be nothing even close to a little sister," Jasper pointed out. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Details, details," I said. We went to the parking lot and I waited by Bella's truck while they went to the Volvo. The Volvo pulled up a minute later and Rosalie rolled her window down.

"Come on, hop in, we're going hunting anyway," she said in a no-nonsense tone. I laughed and hopped into the car. I pulled out my phone and texted Bella.

_Amber_

_Bella_

_Gotta ride. Dont worry your purtty lil head. C u latr. _

_Where u goin'?_

_Out._

_Bcuz thts soooooo reassuring._

_I'm with the Cullens so chill. I'll be home around 4:oo. Luv u_

_Luv u 2. Be good._

_Yes mother. O_o_

I snapped my phone shut and put it in my purse. I leaned back in the seat and winced when my tattoo's burned. Rosalie noticed.

"You okay?" she asked as Edward pulled into their garage.

"Just peachy," I said through gritted teeth. I hopped out of the car and ran straight for the woods. I shifted into a Cheetah and whined when I heard the Court's voices in my head.

_Unacceptable_

_Unbelievable_

_Brat_

I shook my head. I heard the Cullens footsteps behind me. I looked up at them before I felt the Court push me out and I fall limp to the ground…

**So how do'ya like it? Long chapter! Review review review please!**


	6. Fredericka, Scarlett, and Lily

Amber Eyes

Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight

Amber POV

"Is she okay?" I heard Jasper asked.

"Just peachy," I said sarcastically before groaning. They were all crouched around me and I thanked the world above I was a Lioness and had the ability to shift back with my clothes _on. _

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"The Court pushed me out of my form," I explained, groaning as I rolled over and coughed up blood. They all seemed unaffected by the smell.

"But seriously, are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Fine," I ground out.

"It's happened before. Just hurts sometimes," I told them as I pushed myself up. I arched my back as I heard my joints crack, and they all winced every time a joint 'popped!'

"I heard voices in your head," Edward said slowly. I paled.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Unacceptable. Unbelievable. Brat," Edward said slowly. I paled further and swore all the foulest words I knew, which were all of them. The Cullens stared at me shocked as I started to pace.

"They'll be monitoring my shifts and track me down. But how-," I cut myself off as my eyes grew wide. I growled and started running towards La Push.

"Amber, we can't go there!" Rose shouted.

"I'll be back soon!" I shouted back. _Hopefully _I added in my mind. I saw Edward scowl at that. I quickly shifted into a black panther and blocked the Court out.

_Jacob Black I will murder you!_

_Calm down Amber! What went up your ass?_

_You should very well know! You let Fredericka swear allegiance to you!_

_Who?_

_My daughter dumbass!_

_Oh, right. And no, I didn't._

_Then how come I heard the Court?_

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_

_Because you're Alpha!_

_I'm not a part of your Court Amber. I have my own. _

_**Mama, don't yell at Uncle Jake.**_

_Told you Jacob!_

_Shut up. I couldn't feel her._

_Jacob I swear if you don't find her right now I will kill you._

_Alright! Calm your crap woman I'm on it. Fredericka, sweetie, can you tell me where you are before your mother gets violent?_

_**Umm….well, I'm with Scarlett and Lily.**_

Who missed me?

**Shut up Scarlett, they don't need us right now.**

Don't tell me what to do Lily, lest you forget last time?

_Shut up and tell me where you are now! _I shouted angrily, taking on the Lioness voice.

**We're in Forks.**

_Thank you Lily. Could you be more specific though?_

We're in front of a gigantic house and these people are staring at us. But we're in the woods…

_What do they look like?_

Pale, amber eyes, really pretty…

_That's all I need. I'll see you guys in a few. Then I'm taking you to Jacob. _

I cut off my mind and picked up speed, and I felt Jacob running next to me. I finally saw the Cullen's house and ran into the clearing in the backyard, scanning the tree line for them. I saw Scarlett and Lily's jaguar forms and Fredericka's small tiger form. They all burst away from the tree and ran to me. I licked each of their faces and said to their minds _what are you guys doing here? You're too young to be away from your birth pack. _

**Yeah, but we swore allegiance to Uncle Jake and you're here so yeah. **

_Never worry me like that again. Now go into the woods and shift back. _They obeyed and I shifted back, straightening out my clothes and smoothing my hair. the Cullens all came out and walked over to me. I was glad Carlisle wasn't there. They all kept their distance from Jacob, who was standing a couple feet behind me.

"So why did you freak out and run away from us?" Alice asked.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as ten year old Scarlett and Lily walked out of the woods, swinging four year old Fredericka back and forth.

"Who're they?" Emmett asked.

"That's my daughter, Fredericka. And my sisters, Scarlett and Lily," I said flatly.

"You have a daughter?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I was raped," I confessed as I watched them walk towards me. Rosalie hugged me and gave me a sad smile that said, "Me too." I smiled at her as Fredericka appeared behind me and hugged my legs.

"Mama, who're they?" she asked shyly.

"This is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Guys, this is Fredericka," I said as I picked her up.

"May I hold her?" Rosalie asked softly. I smiled and nodded. Fredericka held her arms out for Rosalie and snuggled into her as Rosalie hugged her.

"You're pretty," Fredericka said, giggling. Rosalie smiled at her and said, "Thank you. So are you, just like your mom." Fredericka giggled as she was passed from Cullen to Cullen, all cooing over how cute she was.

"Alright, alright. Do I not get a chance to say hi to my Goddaughter?" Jacob asked behind me. Fredericka giggled again and held her arms out to him. He picked her up, careful of not touching Alice who had been holding her.

"And these are my little twin sisters, Scarlett and Lily," I said.

"I thought Bella was your sister," Edward said.

"She is. Scarlett and Lily were taken at birth. As was I. Our real mother, Renee, thought we died and we were given to the Court. She only thinks Bella is alive. Our "mother", pretends she's Renee whenever she calls Charlie or Charlie calls her. It's really messed up," I sighed.

"Anyway, you never told me why you're here," I gave them a pointed look.

"William's dead. You should be expecting a lot more shape-shifters soon. They want to go to war with the Court."

**So? How ya like? Make your own shape-shifter!**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Shape-shifting forms:**

**(Not Necessary) Any siblings:**

**(Not Necessary) Siblings shape-shifting forms:**

**Appearance:**

**Relations to Amber:**

**Thanks and submit your own character!**


End file.
